The present invention relates to a device for homogenizing laser radiation, with                a first lens array having a first optically functional boundary surface through which the laser radiation can enter into the first lens array, and a second optically functional boundary surface through which the laser radiation can exit from the first lens array, wherein at least one of the two optically functional boundary surfaces has a plurality of lens means, which are configured to split the laser beam into a plurality of sub-beams, and a second lens array arranged in the beam path behind the first lens array, with a first optically functional boundary surface through which the sub-beams can enter into the second lens array, and with a second optically functional boundary surface through which the sub-beams can exit from the second lens array, wherein at least one of the two optically functional boundary surfaces includes a plurality of lens means capable of refracting the sub-beams.        